


A Night to Remember

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Amypilier, Couch Cuddles, Dinner, F/M, First Dates, Markiplier - Freeform, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Amy and Mark Have Their First Date Together :)Mark Takes her out to a nice dinner and they just relax at Amy's place for the night watching a movie and cuddling





	A Night to Remember

Amy was running around her house like a chicken with her head cut off she was checking herself in the mirror like every five minutes. Amy was having her first date with Mark since they met at Pax East a few weeks ago and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other and Mark asked when they got back to LA if she would like to go on a date with him. Of course Amy said yes and tonight was that night. 

It was nine and her doorbell rang, she answers it and its Mark wearing a nice button down shirt and black jeans and holding a bouquet of roses. “Oh Mark there beautiful.” “I knew you would like them I know roses are your favorite flower and may I say you look wonderful tonight.” 

Amy was wearing a nice yellow gown with an alien necklace and high heels but she is bringing her flats to wear during the movie. Mark looks at his phone “well I’m starving let’s go get some food.” “Okay” Amy says and they walk to Mark’s car. “Wait I have to get something” Amy runs back into the apartment and grabs her copy of Ed Sheeran’s Castle on the Hill CD. Amy runs back outside and into the car and holds it up to Mark. 

“Can we listen to this on the way?” “Sure, I don’t mind, I’m not a music guy but I’m always up to trying something new.” Amy smiles and turns on the CD player and puts in the CD and Mark taps his fingers on the steering wheel and smiles “this is catchy” Amy smiles and they both sing along to the song. 

They go to a really nice restaurant and thank goodness there was no fans around Mark didn’t want to be bothered tonight and not many of his viewers know that he and Amy were dating, he was keeping it a secret. So dinner was great and after that Amy changed into more comfy clothes and they made their way to the movies. 

After all that they were pooped so they went and got some ice cream and it was close to midnight when they got done. “Are you tired?” “No, well let’s go back to my place and watch a movie or something? You can stay the night to Mark, I don’t want you driving out this late.” “Okay” he said and Amy drove this time as she knew the way better than Mark. 

They got back to Amy’s place and both took a shower and got comfy, Amy gave Mark a big T-shirt of her’s and some sweatpants to lounge around in while she wore some silky pj’s. Amy grabbed a blanket and some pillows and they both cuddled up on the couch. They found a random movie on netflix and watched it. 

It was close to two in the morning when Amy fell asleep on Mark’s chest lulled by the slow beat of his heartbeat. Mark stirred in his sleep and woke up and saw that he and Amy were still on the couch. It was three a.m. and he gently woke her up. “Hey, let’s head to bed I don’t want to sleep on the couch.” 

Amy just nodded in her sleep and Mark picked her up ad she kept her head on his shoulder and he laid her down in the bed and he got in next to her and flicked off the lamp. Amy reclaimed her place on Mark’s chest and fell back asleep. 

The end.


End file.
